


【日影+佐久侑】The definition of jealousy

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 1. 職業篇背景2. 主CP為日影跟佐久侑3. 牛島CP有，但沒有寫出他是跟誰在一起，可自由心證
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【日影+佐久侑】The definition of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 職業篇背景  
> 2\. 主CP為日影跟佐久侑  
> 3\. 牛島CP有，但沒有寫出他是跟誰在一起，可自由心證

影山看著球網對面，日向跟隊友勾肩搭背的情景他已經習慣了，沒什麼稀奇的。  
但是有一道視線穿透而來，雖然直覺不比日向來得敏銳，影山還是下意識回過頭，結果對上了另一位舉球員的眼睛。  
宮侑。  
倘若是對他極為熟悉的人，例如稻荷崎排球部的大家、飯糰宮的店主或是把雙手插在口袋裡的佐久早聖臣，肯定能輕易分辯出來，這隻狐狸肯定又想惡作劇了。  
很可惜影山沒能看出來。  
不過嚴格來說也不算惡作劇，宮侑真的有事要請日向幫忙。  
「煮飯？」  
侑點頭如搗蒜，日向有點不解：「可是治前輩……」  
「他拒絕教我，說我只會浪費食物。」至於佐久早更不用指望，那傢伙甚至曾在兩人滾完床單的隔天早上、在他喊餓的時候遞了能量果凍給他，開什麼玩笑！  
「看來看去就日向你比較適合，教教我嘛。」  
「好啊！」  
「那就說定了，星期六有空嗎？」

「影山。」  
「是，牛島前輩。」  
「你在走神。」  
影山張了張嘴，但他畢竟不擅長解釋而且相當誠實，「抱歉。」  
星海看向自家隊長，「不然休息一下？反正不是五分鐘後就要比賽。」他們的時間還很充裕。  
「好。」昼神同意了這項提案，牛島則是極其罕見的主動把影山拉到一旁說話。  
聽完前輩的「勸告」之後，影山還是滿臉問號，「不，我跟日向沒有吵架。」  
「不是只有吵架才需要溝通。」換作隨便一個白鳥澤的昔日排球部成員在這裡，聽到牛島的話肯定會感動到熱淚盈眶，或是懷疑他們家的王牌被調包了，自從開始談遠距離戀愛後，即使是常被吐嘈表達能力有問題的牛島，也深切體認到溝通的重要性。  
星海都不想算自己嘆幾次氣了，影山口口聲聲說他沒有跟日向吵架，但情侶間的問題不是只有雙方互吵的選項，這怎麼看都是在吃醋吧？肯定是的。  
至於宮侑，他並不覺得此人對日向心懷不軌，頂多是想戳戳影山而已，畢竟佐久早聖臣又不是吃素的，星海看著自家滿臉困惑的舉球員，心道宮侑的目的倒是達成了，那隻臭狐狸。

「味道還可以。」佐久早用紙巾在嘴角輕按幾下，坦白講宮侑的天份其實不差，宮治大概是懶得教……不過也是可以理解。  
「嘖，憑什麼是我要煮給你吃。」  
「是你先忍不住的。」誰先忍不住就由誰來做家事，這是兩人決定同居時的共識，因此打掃洗衣服大多是佐久早在負責，既然侑要自行開伙，當然就是他要去學怎麼煮飯。  
「日向真的很會煮。」還說之後可以教他巴西料理， 富有挑戰精神的侑當然滿口答應。  
「是說，你那惡劣的嗜好什麼時候才要改改？」  
換作旁人大概覺得佐久早這話來得沒頭沒腦，但聽者可是宮侑，他露出一個狡猾的微笑，「臣臣生氣了？」  
「浪費力氣。」佐久早輕哼一聲，侑從以前就善於挑釁，這次雖然不是故意的……但也可以說是故意的。  
「影山今天一直在看你。」  
「我知道。」今天下場時，侑幾乎整個人掛在日向身上，興致勃勃的討論學習成果和今天的戰況，佐久早一如既往的保持距離，不過這次輪到他感受隔著球網被人盯住的感覺，這可不尋常。  
尤其當那個人是影山飛雄的時候。  
「唔，是說他看你幹嘛？」侑挑起眉，「要看也該看日向吧？他一定能查覺這傢伙的狀態，都可以直接釀醋了。」  
「我怎麼知道。」反正日向應該會解決，佐久早毫無根據的想著。

真是的，日向把熱騰騰的豬肉咖哩端上桌，影山貌似鎮定，但卻完全無視白煙，用湯匙鏟起一大口就要往嘴裡送。  
「又沒人跟你搶！」  
「因為我現在很餓，而且這種熱度又不成問題。」  
不，怎麼會不成問題，日向沒好氣的壓住他的湯匙，「影山，你有心事。」  
「我沒有。」影山兀自辯解，在對上日向專注的眼睛時卻轉為沉默。  
他在這樣的視線底下總是無所遁形，卻連自己心慌的原因都說不明白。  
日向伸出手，指尖抵在影山的眉心上。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
「把皺紋揉掉啊。」  
「就說了……」  
「不開心為什麼不說？」影山聞言，這次沒再出言反駁，而是陷入沉默。  
日向收回手，很認真的開口解釋：「我跟侑前輩是隊友關係。」而且他之前也先跟影山報備過要去教對方煮飯的事。  
「我知道。」他仍然不敢直面日向的視線，那讓他聯想到巴西的沙灘，金黃的陽光或滾燙的沙子，明晃晃得讓人睜不開眼。  
「不，你才不知道。」日向捧住他的臉，看向那對滲著湛藍的眼睛，「你在吃醋。」  
影山的臉立刻脹紅，「我才沒有！」  
「你怎麼知道沒有？」要有耐性，他總得搞清楚影山的自信是從哪來的，不然這個笨蛋絕對永遠搞不清楚狀況。  
「因為佐久早前輩看起來很冷靜，我覺得我也是。」  
還好現在沒在吃飯，不然他可能會被馬鈴薯或豬肉片噎死，「……這跟佐久早前輩有什麼關係？」  
「宮前輩跟你很親近，如果我在吃醋的話，佐久早前輩應該也是，但是根據我的觀察和對照結果，看不出有這樣的跡象，所以同理可證。」  
日向半晌都沒有開口，像是看到匪夷所思的東西，或是高中時期面對補考考題會有的表情，影山本來對自己說出口的理由還有點把握，看他這反應都越來越沒底氣。  
「影山是笨蛋，超級大笨蛋！」  
「你說什麼！」  
「本來就是，連自己在吃醋都不知道，不是笨蛋是什麼？」  
「星海前輩跟牛島前輩也這樣說，但我覺得不是……」  
「笨蛋影山根本不知道什麼叫吃醋吧？」日向在桌子底下輕踢他的小腿，「看到我跟別人太親近就不開心，這種感覺就是了。」  
「那宮前輩？」  
「可能是故意的，但不用太擔心，佐久早前輩會處理。」  
「但我真的看不出來佐久早前輩在吃醋。」  
「所以才說影山是笨蛋。」  
「喂！」影山還想抗議，手底卻被塞了湯匙，日向笑嘻嘻的臉映入眼簾，「快吃吧，不然要涼掉了。」  
「……好。」  
「下一次，要一起來嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「如果你有時間的話，要不要也來看我怎麼教人煮飯？」  
聽起來是個不錯的提議，影山點點頭，「當然好。」

他大概沒有發現吧？日向把另一盤咖哩飯放在自己的面前，卻沒有立刻動湯匙。  
正在大吃大嚼的影山，此時眉眼看起來特別柔軟，應該不只是吃到喜愛的食物的緣故。

隔天AD的大家發現他們的舉球員恢復正常了，而且心情看起來特別好。  
「看來是搞定了。」感謝日向。  
「就說他們要多溝通。」  
「贊成，但我覺得影山還有得學。」星海挑起眉，事實證明他說的相當正確。  
「所以說，你到底是怎麼看出別人在吃醋？」例如他之前列為觀察對象的佐久早聖臣，影山為此進行了深刻檢討，他的觀察能力不夠精確，才會得出錯誤的結論，勢必要重新檢視流程，對排球戰術上的討論應該也有幫助。  
「不，與其說是看出來……不如說超明顯吧？」日向罕見的詞窮，他真的不知道該怎麼解釋，事態明顯到全BJ都知道啊！  
總不能叫他們把那些爪痕牙印跟吻痕全都當作幻覺吧！  
不過後來影山也知道答案了，在他跟著日向一起去宮侑家的時候，那天剛好佐久早聖臣也在，兩人脖頸上明晃晃的吻痕讓他想裝不知道都很難，畢竟自己身上偶爾也會有。  
直到那時影山才明白日向為何總是一副有口難言的樣子，畢竟事關隊友隱私，總不好大肆宣傳。  
而且他說的對，真的非常明顯。  
影山只得放棄他的檢討策略，至於其他令日向哭笑不得的事蹟，又是更之後的事了。

The End


End file.
